Mayor Oswald
Mayor Oswald Rey is one of the mayors of Victubia, responsible for the region of Syd, located in the south on Victubia. Personality Mayor Oswald is very intelligent, cunning, determined individual. He greatly believes in power and money and that authority is the most important thing to have as a mayor. He rules Syd with authority and is not afraid to make sacrifices if it's for the "greater good", even if it makes the unfortunate people (poor and less fortunate) suffer the consequences. Generally, Oswald is a cold and uncaring person. He doesn't like authority above him and prefers it if everything is under his control. This causes conflict with the other mayors and more importantly, Queen Minx. However, Oswald is very kind and takes care of his wife and kids, which contrast his cold personality. His relationship with the other mayors is relatively negative. Oswald does not get along well with Desirée and ends up in a heated arguments with her. He doesn't think much of Mayor Lamont, but treats him mutually because of his ability to manipulate him. Although he doesnt think much of Mayor Paul, the younger mayor is intimidated by his hard demeanor. Oswald is overall envious and has a great dislike of Mayor Gabbi; the only reason being that she is the Mayor of Victubia Capital, which is the only city that can stand up to him in power and wealth. Appearance Mayor Oswald is a fair-skinned individual with cold grey eyes. His hair's majority consists of brown hair, but he has streaks of grey hair. He is seen mostly with his hair slicked back neatly and he overall has a intimidating stance on everyone he meets. Oswald has an interesting tattoo on the left part of his neck. As mayor, he wears a fancy black suit and red tie, along with gold trimmings. Biography Early Life As a kid, Oswald spent a lot of time together with his cousin, Charon. He was always the clever kid who always had comebacks and a sharp tongue, while Charon was the hyper kid that usually got on people's nerves. It was a mystery how these two got along. As they grew up, their interests started to grow apart as well. When Charon told Oswald that he wanted to start a circus, Oswald thought he was the biggest idiot in the world. Oswald inherited part of his family's mine: ' ''Reycrest Mining ' and ended up buying his cousin's part of the company so he could follow his dream of opening a circus. At age 35, he became Mayor of Syd. After be became mayor, he became known as the "''Mayor of Mines" because of his company. At some point of his life, he got married and had two kids, although it is uncertain whether he got married before or after he became mayor. Skills and Abilities Abilities Mayor Oswald has no confirmed magical abilities. Skills Mayor Oswald is presumed to have relative skill of being a miner, since he once worked at one of the big name mining companies, where he earned the nickname "Mayor of Mines". Trivia * Oswald is a big fan of “master suppression techniques.” * He has a tendency to use people for his own gain. * Oswald sees his cousin as an embarrassment to the family, often ignoring him and pretending he doesn't know who he is. ** He ends up being teased by Charon, who finds his attitude hilarious. ** Although he'd never say it, Oswald greatly respects him for fighting for his dreams. Gallery Mayor Tension - Mayor Paul, Mayor Oswald and Mayor Desirée.jpg|Mayor Tension Oswald and Emily Rey & Ida and Malin Lund.jpg|Oswald with his daughter, Emily, while glaring at Mayor Malin OswardAnita.jpg|✢ Mayor Oswald & Anita Rey ✢|link=http://victubia.tumblr.com/image/146128868486 tumblr_og718qFxIx1sob4lso1_1280.jpg|✼ First Snow ✼|link=http://victubia.tumblr.com/image/152787537486 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mayor Category:Background Characters Category:Non-Magic User Category:Original Characters